1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to terminals for rechargeable batteries, also called connecting poles, for rechargeable batteries, particularly for connecting poles of batteries, specifically lead acid batteries, also called accumulators. Another aspect of the invention relates to covers for housings and/or housings of such batteries and such batteries.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A terminal for a battery which can be molded into the battery cover and has a plurality of grooves forming a labyrinth seal, is disclosed in the European patent publication EP 0 601 268 B1.
A battery terminal forming a plurality of longitudinal channels or recesses formed in an interior surface portion is disclosed in US 2011/0250493.
In the US patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,723, a lead bushing is disclosed, which is connected to a terminal post of a battery by a conductive adhesive. To simplify insertion of the terminal post into the lead bushing, the terminal post has a significantly smaller diameter than the lead bushing. The gap between the terminal post and the lead bushing is filled by said conductive adhesive.